What Could Possibly Happen?
"Really Jeff, what could possibly happen? It's just one night in the woods. We'll have our phones and I have my radio. C'mon, it'll be fun!" "Alright, but if I get mauled by a bear, Jim, I swear to god I will be pissed." "Yeah yeah, there aren't any animals out here". (Little did Jim know, he was very wrong.) (A day later, 5 hours before their departure.) "Hey Jim, I'm reading online about the history of the woods around here, and I found out some pretty interesting stuff." "Like what?" "Well first off, there are a lot of old abandoned mine shafts from the 60's, and there have been people that have gone in there and vanished." "Hold on, let me read this. Here. Look what this guy posted. 'I've gone into these woods many times. I camped a whole week in there and it was fine. Actually kind of peaceful.' See, no problem. Just urban legends, Jeff." "If you say so." (At the entrance of the woods.) "Alright Jeff, ready to go camping?" "Of course." "Look, Jeff, those stories are to just throw you off. It's just to scare you. Did you ever hear anything on the news about missing people in these woods? I sure didn't. We will be fine trust me." "Alright then." "Lets go." (20 minutes later.) "Alright, I say we hold camp here. It's not too far from the entrance. Throw me the tent Jeff." (Jim and Jeff converse about Baseball while putting up the tent. After the tent is up, they decide to go on a little walk before it gets any darker. Jim grabs a flashlight and his knife to mark trees so they do not get lost on their way back.) "These woods are really nice Jim." "Yeah. See, it's not bad out here. Like I said, What could possibly happen?" (Just as he says those last works they hear a strange screech. They both look at each other and laugh.) "Probably some crazy bird. Lets head back and get a fire going so we can eat!" (Upon arriving at the camp, they see their food all over the place. This unnerves the both of them, but they do not show it.) "Great, an animal took our food. Look around in your bag for any extra, Jeff. I'll look in mine." "My bags torn open Jim! It's... not normal. There are really big claw marks... let's get out of here, Jim. This is really creeping me out." "Yeah, me too. Let's go to the car."' ' (Just then the bushes move all around them, as if something was running through them very fast. Then came another high pitched screech.) "What the hell was that!" '' "I don't know Jeff. But let's not stick around to find out." '(As they turn around to start running down the trail towards the entrance, they see what has been messing with them. It is human-like, yet is an animal. It had very long, bloody claws. It's eyes portrayed death.)' "Jim..." "I see it Jeff... I see it... I have my gun, Jeff. I'm going to pull it out slow-" '(The thing charged at them, knocking Jeff over.)' "Jeff!" '(Jim was attacked next. Jim quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed the creature in it's shoulder as it hopped on top of him. He then shoved it off of him.)' "Get up Jeff lets go!" '(The creature jumped on to Jim's back, knocking him to the ground. Jeff saw Jim's 1911 lying on the ground. as the creature was about to swing it's claws at Jim's throat, Jeff shot it first in it's hand, then shoulder, then it's back. It rolled of of Jim and quickly but clumsily fled.)' "Jim lets go!" '(10 minutes later while getting into the car.)' "Hurry Jeff." "Hold on." '(Just then they heard one screech, a painful sounding screech. no more then 3 seconds later, they heard more and more screeches joining in with the first.)' "Good god... their´s more... come on, lets go now." "No argument there." '(The two never went to the police. They realized why they never saw it in the news. The police did not believe in the crazy ideas of friends of the missing people. Even though they did not try the police, they did try to warn people. But of course it didn't work, and more and more people went missing. They eventually gave up, and put it in the past and tried to forget.) ''' "Jeff." "Yeah Jim?" "Never say, 'What could possibly happen,' because we know what will happen."